


Patrol

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Shorts 3 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2008)</p><p>Old West</p><p>Did Chris assign everyone to patrol duty on the same morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrol

Ezra staggered into the livery, his eyes set at half-mast. Moving mechanically, he saddled his horse, checked his supplies, and started to lead his horse out of the livery and into the street. 

“Hey, Ezra!” JD called out with a smile, entering the livery.

Ezra grimaced as he opened his eyes the rest of the way. "JD," he acknowledged. 

“Where are you going so early?”

Ezra sighed, a forlorn expression on his face. “Patrol.”

JD looked surprised. “Patrol? Chris told me I had patrol this morning.”

“I fear you are mistaken, as our illustrious leader made it quite clear last night that I was scheduled for patrol at this ungodly hour.”

“That’s strange.” JD shook his head.

“What’s strange?” Buck laughed as he entered the livery. “Besides the hat on your head, that is.”

“Hey, Buck,” JD called out in greeting, ducking to avoid the swat that would have landed his hat in the dirt. “Where are you headed?”

“Patrol.”

“Patrol?” Ezra echoed.

“Yep.” Buck grinned. “Ya know, ride around the area lookin’ for varmints an’ such.”

Ezra huffed. “I am well acquainted with the concept of-“

“Morning,” Josiah boomed, the large man cutting the gambler off mid-rant.

“Josiah?” JD said. “I thought you were going to work on the church this morning.”

“I am,” Josiah answered, “but it will have to wait until I return from patrol.”

“Patrol?” Ezra repeated.

“Patrol,” Josiah repeated.

Just then, Nathan rushed into the livery, coming to a sudden halt when he noticed the other peacekeepers.

“Nathan?” JD questioned. “Where are you going in such a hurry?”

“Patrol,” Nathan answered. He gestured around the now-crowded livery. “What are the rest of you doing in here?” 

“Now, wait one minute.” Ezra looked at each man in turn. “Mr. Larabee has clearly entrusted me with the odious task of patrolling our fair town and its environs this morning, and-“

“No, he didn’t,” Vin drawled, entering the livery. “I’m the one goin’ on patrol.” 

“But,” Ezra sputtered.

“Brothers,” Josiah began, “clearly there must be some sort of misunderstanding.”

“Yeah,” JD chimed in. “We can’t all have patrol.”

Suddenly, the delectable aroma of freshly baked biscuits wafted through the air, and six mouths dropped open as comprehension dawned.

“Larabee!!”

“The man does love his biscuits,” Josiah mused as all six men stampeded toward the nearby restaurant, intent on claiming their own biscuits before Chris ate them all.

 

~end~


End file.
